


a haikyuu mafia au

by irlhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other, mafia, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhinata/pseuds/irlhinata
Summary: hinata starts a job... kageyama somehow is a gang leader... it gets kind of cliche
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a bit messy and fast paced

It was the first day of my new job. I wanted to get a summer job after the school year ended, except I failed and dropped out. I applied everywhere. I kept getting emails or calls back saying I’m not what they’re looking for. I remember the day I started my job. It was pretty boring. I was hungry, I smelled, I probably looked homeless. I probably was about to be homeless, too. There was a building and it had a wanted sign. No idea what it was for, but I walked inside. A woman sat as the receptionist with guards everywhere. I was intimidated but I still kept walking up to her. She said something like, “Hello? Oh you’re here for hiring? Here, fill this out.” and handed me an application. I took a pen and sat down at a chair with the front window behind me. The questions made no sense. Maybe because I never finished school and have no idea what this job is for. I read all the questions and none of them pinpointed to what the job could be. I wrote obscure answers that can go for any type of job. Not sure if doing this was a bad idea but I did it anyway. I got up and gave it back to her. She stood up. “Are you ready to do the interview now?” She asked. I gave a hesitant yes and stood up straight. She told me to follow her, so I did, and the guards stared. They were more focused on her than me which is kind of creepy if you ask me. We walked down the hall in silence, the silence where you become aware of your breathing, or your shoes squeaking. We got into an elevator, she pressed floor seven and the doors closed. I stood in a corner of the elevator, seeing her at a side angle. She had rectangle glasses, black hair, and was taller than me. I know I’m short but it was still sad that she was taller. The door opened eventually and we went on another walk. Her heels gently tapped, and her hair swayed. She stopped at a door. She knocked with her knuckles and got a soft “Come in!” respond to her. She opened the door and bowed. “An applicant is here for an interview.” She spoke softly. “Thank you, Kiyoko.” He replied, smiling as she stood up and walked away. I looked back at her and then started to walk in. He gave a bright smile and told me to close the door before sitting down. He held onto my application with both hands, and started to read. He mumbled multiple mhm, uh huh, hmm’s until placing it down on his desk. “So… Hinata, why should I hire you?” I sat up, looking at him. “Oh, um… I’m a quick learner… So… I would be able to work here easily and learn how everything runs.” I spat out. He stared at me in the eyes, making me break contact. “Good, good.” he replied, “Do you know what this job is for?” I sighed glumly, “I saw your wanted sign and that’s all I know.” This probably will make me lose my chance of getting this job, but lies make up bigger consequences. He gave a soft laugh. “Well I think you’re qualified. Now here me out, how about I start you out as an intern and see if I want to keep you around?” I smiled, interns don’t get paid but if I prove to him I’m good enough then I could finally get a job! “That would be great!” I said, perched at the edge of my seat. “Good!” He said, folding his hands together. “By the looks of you, you probably need housing.” He stated, making me feel a stake in my heart. I probably smelled horrible and realized I was wearing old stained clothes I’ve been wearing for the whole week. I nodded though, which made him unfold his hands and start tapping at his mouse and keyboard. He swerved in his chair to the other side and picked up a phone, pressing some buttons with the phone at his ear. “Kiyoko, can you get paperwork and the key to housing 502?... Thank you.” He put the phone down and faced back at me. “My receptionist will be here soon with some paperwork for you, so, tell me about yourself!” He continued to grin, staring at me with his milky chocolate eyes. I rambled about my interests, my life, anything to make time pass. He never broke eye contact though, his entire focus being on me talking. I was uncomfortable, but liked the attention. I heard the same knock, and he once again said to come in. She bowed, holding a bundle of paper, which she walked over to hand to me. He said thank you and she left again. “Just fill those papers out and you can start tomorrow!” He gleamed, getting up to hand me a pen. I started to fill everything out, sitting in that same silence of just hearing each other breathe. He clacked at his keyboard and I scratched at the paper. There was a lot to fill out, mostly being things requiring my signature. I finally finished, yawning and standing up to hand it to him. He sat it down and handed me some keys on a key ring. “Let me print directions and you can go to your housing.” He said, looking back at his computer and typing some more. The loud buzzing of the printer went off, and some paper came out. He got up, picked them up, and once again handed it to me. He was so tall, I had to lift my head up to look at him. He gave me his warming smile again, pointing at the paper on top with my schedule and when to be here and where. He sent me off, and I headed my way back to the elevator. The sun was setting and I continued to yawn. I pressed the elevator button and waited. I rubbed my eye, closing them until hearing a ding from the elevator. I walked in, staring at the rows of buttons, pressing floor one. I glanced and saw someone’s feet walk in. I kept looking down, and moved away from the buttons in case they needed to press any. The doors closed. The quiet elevator music played, me giving a loud yawn. It dinged again and the doors opened. I let the man walk by me, so I wouldn’t be making him wait. I made my way out the front door, glancing at the receptionist. I saw the guards and herself look at the man, all being a bit frightened looking. I only saw the back of him, being black hair and in all black. Pretty boring. I went back to my current home to get most of my stuff, and followed the directions I was given, eventually reaching suburban housing and into small housing and apartments. I got there, and it seemed deserted. I went to the door with 502 and unlocked it. It was a normal cheap apartment on the very bottom of the small apartment complex. There were only three stories that had steel stairs to go up in the front of it. I slipped my shoes off, and started to walk in. I peeked around. It had simple furniture like a tiny table and bedding. I opened a room and noticed it had posters and stuff in it. It looked like a teenage boys room. It smelled like ass, to be honest. I closed it. “I guess I have a roommate?” I thought, and looked until finding another room. This was a small apartment, so I was surprised to find that it had two rooms. I pulled off the heavy bag off my shoulders and the other bag I was carrying. It had a futon, storage, and that’s it. I dug through my bags until I got some pajamas. I went in the bathroom, seeing this guy's stuff lying around everywhere too. I took a shower, washing off dirt that made the water change color. I finally finished, and heard the front door open. I wondered if that was possibly my roommate. I opened the bathroom door and a gunshot went off. I slowly opened my eyes, looking to see a bullet hole in the wall by me. I looked at the man, holding the gun with his eyes furrowed. “What the hell are you doing here?!” He shouted, pointing the gun at me. I put my hands up, dropping the stuff out of my hands. “I-I got hired as an intern and was told I can live here for housing!” I stuttered, looking away. He laughed and put his gun down. “You’re from the agency?” “Y-yeah, the grey haired guy gave me keys and directions-“ “Oh Sugawara?” He took his coat off, walking away to hang it on the coat rack. “I guess we’re roommates.” He stated. He seemed like a criminal. He had punk clothes on and a shaved head, and also stunk like axe spray and sewer water. “My name is Hinata.” I eventually stammered out while picking up the stuff I dropped. “I’m Tanaka!” He said, grinning while pointing to himself. Maybe he wasn’t so bad despite his appearance? He only had junk food and garbage so we compromised that I’ll make him food he likes and clean his mess if he buys the food. He was easily persuaded and I cleaned HARD. You’d think there wasn’t stuff behind tiny cracks or inside the fridge but there is… and it’s scary… The apartment looked way better without the smell of garbage and axe spray covering it up. He took a long time so by the time he was back, I was about finished. He wanted melonpan which I haven’t made in ages but it didn’t turn out that bad. We chatted for a while until it felt late, and we went to bed. Getting to know him, he seemed sweet. His outside is different from his inside to put it simply.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata nOW realizes he’s in the mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast paced again  
> goes to 1-100 quick

I started at 7 am today. Tanaka was already gone by the time I was up, so I went by myself. The night prior I asked Tanaka if he had any clothes he didn’t want or I can borrow for a while until I can wash my clothes. He found clothes that don’t fit him and were loose on me but were workable. I got some food, got my backpack on, and headed out. On one of the papers I was given, it said which floor I had to go to. I got to the building I was at yesterday and walked in. The receptionist was there, and different guards. I headed to the elevator. I pressed floor nine. When the door opened, it looked identical to the other floor I was at. Room 318? I walked until finding it and saw the door already opened. There were a few people there, it seemed like a meeting room. “It’s not my fault it blew up!” Someone yelled, crossing his arms while turning away from someone scolding him. “If you keep doing things like that, it will catch up to you.” The person scolding him said, rubbing his forehead. Another man rubbed at his neck. “You should be more careful, Noya…” he said softly, making the person turn around to look at him. He uncrossed his arms and put his head on the table.   
“Hello?” They looked over, “I was told by Sugawara to come to this room?”   
“Oh, come sit down.” One said, watching me come in and sit. “I’m Daichi.” So he was the one scolding the other guy? “I’m Asahi.” Another said. “And I’m…” the last one started, “NISHINOYA!” He shouted, smiling widely. “... but you can call me Noya.”   
“I’ve never seen you here before, are you new?” Daichi asked.  
“Yes, I’m supposed to be an intern until Sugawara decides if I should stay or not.”  
Daichi nodded. “He told me about that.” It was quiet for a while, probably because I interrupted their intervention. “Still not my fault.” Noya said out loud to break the silence, making the arguing continue. Suddenly I was in the break room making them all drinks. I boiled water for tea, brewed coffee, and got juice for another. I came back and handed them all their drinks. They took a break from arguing and talked about things I blurred out and didn’t really understand. After some time, Daichi showed me around and things I’m supposed to do. It seemed like basic office intern things. Print this, clean this, etc. I’ll spare you this boring part, I had to make coffee and stand around for over a week. I got closer to Tanaka, got along with Daichi, and started a small conversation with Asahi. I was settling into this simple office job. “Sugawara wants to see you!” Noya said, putting the phone down. My heart started beating. What if I’m not worthy of this job? Where will I go? “Hey~” Noya said, poking at my shoulder. “Are we going?” I looked up. “Huh?”  
“I wanna go with you!” He said, standing up. He walked behind me while we went in the elevator and headed to Sugawara’s office. Noya slammed the door open. “Good morning Suga!!!” He yelled, plopping down on a chair. Sugawara got up and threw him out with a few kicks real quick. He sighed, sitting down. “So,” he started, the sound of Noya yelling outside the door. “I’ve decided on what I want to do with you.” I gripped onto my pants, my heart beating fast. “I’ll let you be a messenger boy.” He finished, smiling and watching me look up at him. I let go of my grip. “Really? I get to stay?” I asked with wide eyes. He nodded and got back up. He walked around his desk, picking up a letter and handing it to me. I held it in both hands while he explained the location. It was an area I used to live around, so it seemed easy. “Here, turn around.” I turned around and he shoved something behind my back at my waistline. He handed me a messenger bag with some weight to it. I slung it over my chest to rest on my shoulder. “If they tell you to leave, take the thing out behind your back. Don’t take it out or touch it for anything else.” I nodded, confused but nodded anyway. Anyways, it was time to leave. The weather was the perfect summer weather with a bright blue sky and people out with their family. I fanned my face, overheating with my suit on. I had no coat on and my sleeves rolled up above my elbows but it was still too hot. I remember the bag and opened it, digging around. I was confused about what even was in it so I closed it. I was heading into the not so clean part of the city. Homeless people, druggies, gangs, trash everywhere. The sidewalk and streets were filthy, homeless or creeps walking around and watching you. I held the bag close, going down the street the building was at. I saw a broken down building around alleyways. The front door was chained shut. I walked to the side, down the alleyway. It was dark but there was a side door with a light on. I shrugged and opened the door, the building being barely lit. I continued to walk, finding a staircase. I started to walk up the steps. They were covered in stains, moss, cracks, chipped pieces, and sometimes bugs. The railing seemed like it might completely fall off if it were to be touched. I walked up about three stairways up until finding a lit room. I walked in and saw it was an old office. The lights were very dim and it was messy. This is the first decently lit room I’ve seen so maybe this was the right place. I looked around the cubicles, seeing old computers broken apart, messed up dirty desks, and old documents. I heard a gun cocking. I turned around, seeing a large man pointing it at me. I was stuck frozen. Is he going to shoot me? He was across the floor, cubicles blocking the way in front of us. I impulsively ducked, covering my head. I don’t think this was the right person…   
“Why are you hiding?” I peaked, another man was here. He looked down at me, with a blank face. I was shaking, looking away.  
“I don’t want to get shot…” I responded.  
“Put it down, Taketora.”  
…  
“You can get up.”   
I moved my arms away to look up, slowly getting back up. I looked up. He kind of looked like a bird. He had spiky hair. He looked like a rooster. I choked back from smiling or laughing and turned to see the man who was holding the gun. He was walking over. “Why are you here?” The rooster asks. “I was told to deliver something.” I opened the messenger bag and dug out a letter. I reached it out to the rooster man. He grabbed it. He showed a faint annoyed expression. “Wait here.” He said, disappearing up the stairs. I stood with the other man in silence. Him holding one hand with the loaded gun and the other in his pocket. The atmosphere felt hot as if I was being choked. I sighed shakily, trying to put myself together to forget about having a gun pointed at me. “How’s your day going?”  
I spoke out, holding onto my upper arm.  
“Fine.”  
…  
“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Hinata.” I smiled, watching him look at me. His face softened, being less scrunched. He looked away though. We stood there in silence. “I go by Taketora.” He bursted out loud, still looking away. “I like that name, it’s nice to say.” Taketora, Taketora, Taketora… I repeated in my mind. He looked like Tanaka but with a short blonde mohawk. His eyebrows and face were sharp, giving an aggressive appearance just like Tanaka. It makes me wonder if he’s sweet too. I heard footsteps. It started to sound like more and more the closer they came. I looked at the stairs. A short person started to walk down, the rooster head behind him. Soon it was a large group of people in black clothing with large firearms. I felt sick again, nervous the closer they got. The first person reached the end and headed their way to me. Rooster head followed, his hands in his pocket. The first person stopped when they got close enough. They held out the letter, opened. “Why was this sent?” They said in a soft, almost whisper voice. I scratched my head nervously. “I was given it to send it to someone in this building, I don’t know anything else.” I responded, smiling softly. The rooster head bent down, whispering in the person's ear.   
“Do you have weapons on you?” I patted around, shaking my head no. Taketora yanked the thing behind my back, dropping it and sliding it to the person. A gun? I felt shaky, I didn’t think that was what was there.  
“I-I know this will be hard to believe but this person, Sugawara, gave me it and I didn’t know or see what it was, if I did I would’ve taken it out and given it to you.” My voice was shaking and rushed, my hands up.   
“Sugawara?”  
I paused. “Yes?”  
They paused. “Can you take me to Sugawara?”  
“Sure, are you friends?”  
Rooster head glared at me.  
“I can go by myself,” they started, but rooster head insisted on coming. So off the three of us went. I walked past the group of men holding guns, watching us walk down the stairway. We headed back to the building. The rooster stood from a far distance while me and the person walked side by side.   
“It’ll take awhile.” I said, hating the same weird silence.  
“Do you like cats?”  
“Uhh.. Why?”  
“You kind of look like one.” I said, glancing at him, then back forward. I made small talk through the entire walk, them giving short responses.  
“We made it!” I said excitedly, opening the door for them. They walked in, the cat eyed person first, and the rooster head after. I walked in last, walking by the cat again. I greeted our receptionist who didn’t take much notice but glanced up and gave a shocked expression.  
“Come this way!” I said to them, pressing the button for the elevator. We stood, noticing everyone staring. “Did you used to work here or something?” I asked while we walked into the elevator.  
“No…” They responded, standing behind me. The doors closed and we started to go up.   
“Weird, wonder why people keep looking.”  
I heard a stifled cackle, seeing the rooster hair man smile widely and holding back his laugh.  
“Huh-“ the door opened. “Follow me.”  
I walked to Sugawara’s office, but the door was wide open. He wasn’t there.  
“He’s always here,” I said, looking at them. His phone started ringing. I walked over. A small sticky note hidden by the phone written “answer the phone”. I picked it up and held it to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Hinata, can you come to the top floor?” It was Sugawara.  
“Sure, I brought someone who wanted to see you though.”  
“Did you use the thing I gave you?”  
“Um… No….”  
He sighed. “Try to hurry.”  
I hung up, looking at them both. Did I do something wrong?  
“This is the wrong floor, follow me again.”  
I said quietly, leading them back to the elevator. We got in once again. But when the doors started closing, I saw Daichi and Asahi walk out of a room, looking with their mouths open. The doors shut. I must’ve done something wrong. I picked at my fingers, hearing the dings every time we went past a floor. It came to a stop after what felt like minutes. The doors opened again, leading to a hallway with a double door at the end. We walked down, my anxiety increasing the closer we got. I knocked on the door. Someone opened it, glaring at me with disgust, moving aside so we can enter. It was the largest office room I’ve ever seen. The weather switched and it was the late afternoon. It looked gloomy from what I could see. There was Sugawara, a man I’ve never seen, and someone sitting on a chair turned away.   
They started to talk to Sugawara, I didn’t pay attention.  
“Hinata, you don’t bring our rivaling gang to where we work.”  
“Rivaling gang?”  
“Are you stupid?” The man I didn’t know said, crossing his arms while staring at me. His glasses reflected off the light from the windows, but I could still see his hard glare.  
“Tsuskishima, he’s new, don’t be harsh.”  
“If you want someone to work with us, they should at least know our biggest rival.”  
I looked at the cat eyed person and the rooster. They're rivals? How?  
“They’re so kind though.” I finally spoke out.  
“Someone get that brat out of here.” The man on the chair said.  
...  
“You can go now, Hinata.” I was out of words. I looked at the cat eyed person, and they looked back. Giving a blank glance. I looked away and left. I had a sick feeling. How stupid am I?  
I thought this was an office for some company. I should’ve known. There were so many signs. I went back to floor four, going to Sugawara’s office to put the bag on one of the chairs. I went to get my stuff. Daichi walked in.  
“Why were you with them?” He asked, walking up to me.  
“I didn’t know.” I mumbled, not knowing how else to reply.  
I made eye contact with Asahi behind him but he turned away quickly. I’m working with criminals. I made friends with criminals. Have they killed people? I kept thinking questions to myself, walking around Daichi and past Asahi. I left the building to go to my apartment, getting the same cold stares I've gotten this entire time. I headed home. I remember laying on my futon for hours, confused on how I should feel. I met all these kind people but it’s criminal work I involved myself in. Tanaka came in but I didn’t respond, looking away while laying there. I fell asleep for a long time that night.


End file.
